


Como o amor, como a distância

by fadaravena



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: "Tudo, eram como os sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro. Contrários."





	Como o amor, como a distância

**Author's Note:**

> Antes, só esclarecer se não der para entender, o primeiro parágrafo é em relação ao Rússia, e o segundo ao América.
> 
> O título anterior da fic era: As Любовь, Как distance.

Como em um drama de uma tarde amena de outono, as variadas cores pálidas e a fria neve pintavam um quadro melancólico.  
Cansado.  
Como na mesma tarde ocorreu de sentir-se decaindo em um infinito abismo psicológico, tinha que acontecer, não era inevitável?  
Atordoado.  
Mãos trêmulas tapavam seus ouvidos às vozes da revolução.  
Distante.  
Estava cada vez mais longe dele.

Como no calor aconchegante de uma manhã de primavera, o colorido de diversas flores esculpia a bela paisagem.  
Vivaz.  
Como na manhã de ter passado pela sua mente quão boa era a recente liberdade, haveria de acontecer, em um dia como aquele, por que não?  
Alegre.  
Um sereno sorriso enchia seu rosto das cores da estação.  
Calmo.  
Não notara o vazio que a longínqua presença lhe trazia.

Tudo, eram como os sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro. Contrários.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi uma outra tentativa minha de escrever sobre RoBei, não acho que tenha ficado com sentido, até por que eu demorei para concluir a ideia. Mesmo drabble, é difícil de escrever. Espero que não tenha mesmo ficado ruim, como a minha primeira tentativa, e estou começando a escrever a terceira (songfic), e planejo ver se consigo terminar, apesar de realmente não escrever muito bem (tenho ciência disso).


End file.
